narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Odorite
| homecountry = | affiliation = Puppeteer's Guild | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Akatsuki | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = S | classification = | reg = 080087 | academy = 8 | chunin = 14 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Forbidden Soul Binding Technique | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Hibiki Odorite (踊り手, Echo Dancer) , political mastermind, tactical genius, grandmaster of the Puppeteer Guild. A woman of noble birth, born to the previous Daimyo, Hibiki found herself cradled in the arms of destiny. Acknowledging the future, her father set her down a path of the Shinobi, as a means to defend herself; but later to ensure her thriving survival in the world of politics. In the present, Hibiki has used these powers, both politically and spiritually, for the forces of the newly reviving Akatsuki. Controlling the resources of the world, Hibiki expands her trade despot over into the other lands, forcing both allied and enemy countries to subject themselves to her market, thus their own economies. A natural proficient in the use of and , from a young age, Hibiki began constructing her own puppets. And while her engineering of her dolls were indeed, honed, she felt they lacked heart. For years, she sought to bring her creations to a state of a higher being, to live and remain. Her curiosity and hopes turned into obsession, leading her to one day manifest a of dark magics, the Forbidden Soul Binding Technique. The technique infused her puppets with the soul and the chakra of the dead. Giving them a pseudo form of living, elevating their strengths and defense, unlocking potential to all new levels. These events, earned her the title, Puppeteer of Lost Souls (人形使い). Rising as an exemplary Shinobi through the events of the , Hibiki developed through the events that took place in the tragedy, forged by the path of the previous Akatsuki. Working in the Sealing Corps during these events, the Puppeteer found herself surrounded by exotic opponents. Thriving in the state of chaos, Hibiki implemented her own schemes, taking the recovered souls of those sealed away for future use. After the war had taken place, it was not long before her father fell to illness, dying, and in this, electing his only daughter to ascend to his position. Hibiki, took the seat of power, and the duties it carried. Involving herself deeply into the intrigue of the political realm. Time waned, her time as Daimyo pushed her to grow. In heart, she found love, only to find it snatched away from her. Binding this love after it's departure, she carries her lover's soul with her, as a vigilant protector. With sorrow that now filled her heart, the Puppeteer had a new goal. One where this pain would not renew. One she would reinforce and empower. In the present, Hibiki has implanted within herself, a vision of a new world. Where war is a myth, where her rule will extend into a celestial eternity. As a member of the Akatsuki, she emphasizes restraint over the kingdoms under her control, allowing the members of her order to operate in the nation. Subtle, strong, and driven, Hibiki Odorite bares the path of greatness on her shoulders, taking her dominion with her. Powerful and manipulative, Hibiki dances forward on to the future, as Queen of the Sands (砂皇后). Appearance Hibiki, a young woman of charisma and beauty, appearing as a lively girl in her younger 20's, body toned and healthy, unblemished by physical markers or age. Though, this is compliments to her healthy habits and style of living, coupled with enhancements from her techniques and puppetry pieces placed within her body has ensured that the Daimyo stays as beautiful as she was at a young age. In her 40's, Hibiki holds a wise, guiled look in her eyes. A light cyan tinted green, feint and faded, surrounding dark orbs. Accented by sharp flowing brows and eyelashes. Brazen red hair, bold and rebellious, it spikes and flows from the crest of her forehead, pulled back down along her neck and across her shoulders, the length of it sliding down her back. From time to time, Hibiki will put emphasis on decorating her hair with various dyes, or ornaments to place focus on her beauty as the Desert Flower of the Land. Complimenting her green eyes, Hibiki is proud of her fiery mane. Skin fair, tanned by the hours of life under the warm sun, a darker complexion. Flowing features, loathed by the political realm, envied by her supporters. Her winning features has lead Hibiki to be admired by youths in the political ladder. Knowing of her zeal and strength on the podium, in speech, in life. Her life has lead to others aspirations, pushing them towards her own goals, while they seek to be more like their idol. While her form is not adorned with blemishes or scars, Hibiki does fashion herself with piercings across her cheek bones and lower half of her lip. Including a triangular stud on her bellybutton, and a band across the outside of her left earlobe. While these are not as professional as other politicians, they are functional equipment in which Hibiki has stored chakra to offer supplementary defenses against generic at the moment of application. Her attire, is selected based on the issue at hand, while at the same time, adjusting it to fit her personal taste. As Daimyo, and in public functions and meetings, Hibiki wears the garb of an illustrious royal. Wearing loose fitting robes and flashy accessories, while underneath it, Hibiki is still armed and ready for combat at any moment with gear and weapons should danger arise, so that she may discard the superfluous outfit. Off the clock, and in her own time, Hibiki favors leather, flexible with adjustable straps and buckles. A small cloth going across her neck, that allows her to cover her mouth. Goggles that fit over her eyes, tinted to avoid light from her equipment. The guise of a mechanic and craftswoman. During missions for the Akatsuki, the Puppeteer arms herself for battle, under the visage of someone other then Hibiki Odorite. This is available through prosthetics that go over the body, or through extensive make up to ensure that those with sensory or some such, do not see through a henge. Henges, also taking part in her disguise. Unlike most other members, Hibiki wears a distinct robe of black and red clouds. Sleeveless, Hibiki wears arm length silken gloves that reach below her elbows. With a high collar that covers her lips and nose, just below her eyes. The prosthetics in place, take the form of an upper face guard, slits in place for her eyes, with short spiky hair coming off the top. Personality At first, we find a young girl, interested in little else but the whimsies of the world. Stuck in her own realm of imagination and dreams, Hibiki played with dolls and toys, content at the time. Her fascination with them lead her to constantly breaking them apart, and reconstructing them over and over, sometimes in different forms and shapes then they had previously been. All for the purpose of exploring the possibilities. Her contentment with living in reality, faded from existence. Shaping her to one day be curious of a realm beyond the veil of the senses. One of imagination, one of infinite paths, one in which she could shape. This world, it was brimming things to tinker on! To change! This childish dream, to change the world, and explore all it's paths. To paint it with new colors, and fill it with new creations, still exists in her soul today. It wasn't long before Hibiki figured out at a certain age, that her father was training her to become an heir to his throne. Endowing her with political schooling, instructed by the finest scholars and mentors. One day, to be a member of the political hierarchy, and much more; one of the world's most feared Kunoichi. This tutoring was not akin to those of nobles, however. Hibiki earned her allowance, her influence. No hand was extended to her from the other members of her Nation. Only guidance; and from there, she had to construct her own life. This reality molded Hibiki into a mature and responsible woman, one who would be wounded by her failures. And proud, when her accomplishments were exceeded above and beyond. This pride twisted into arrogance, hidden with layers of masks attained for deception. She, who had become Queen of the Sands, had earned it, and had scrapped for every piece she could beneath her 'superiors'. Always playing the role of the subservient student, a ruse meant to distract her allies and enemies alike from ever seeing the potential and power that Hibiki was storing for her ascension to the Throne of Wind. Her father left a lasting impression on her, one of mixed emotions. In all regards, he was the father she needed. Hibiki grew to accept this, and cherished his realization that for a Kunoichi and future Daimyo to grow strong, she could not be coddled as if she were stained glass. He directed her down a straight path, knowing that he would not be allowing his child a normal life, nor one of ease. His lectures, though at first, she put up with, lead to dire irritation later. This same principle has been placed on her comrades. Once a word has been spoken once, Hibiki knows of it's priority and can relegate her attention and focus. However; if the time were to come for friend or foe to ever deride her again and again for the same statement, her anger will begin kindling. Obsessive and compulsive, Hibiki hides this under a façade of composure and affirmed control. And by all means, the Puppeteer is these things, but by no means, do they take priority over her desires. In work, in life; she is known to be orderly and detailed about her doings. OCD about her creations, Hibiki crafts her puppets and jutsu with utmost care. Treating them as if they were to be used by the gods, or goddess herself. Her hands tracing over the surface of her manifestations, and if flawed in the slightest, reconstruction must commence immediately. Coping with this through several mechanisms. Relaxing through paper work, the tidying of her quarters, or simply jotting down something on a paper. Leading to countless catalogues, consisting of meaningless thoughts, to extensive knowledge over her creations. However, Hibiki never leaves her secrets out to the wind, and tucks those deep within her mind. Hibiki's mind is set on objective. Precise, uncluttered, and ambitious. Her priorities always take place over the other aspects of her life, to which she never let's go of. This same objective-minded set keeps the Daimyo on focus and on-tilt, preventing others from distracting her. Being trained as a puppeteer fashioned the Wind Heiress into something that her adversaries and comrades would have never expected. Calus, without morals, cold to feelings of reprieve. Hibiki believed in the ethic of never holding back, due to the traits that her Guild wanted of her. And to an extent, this is the law of Shinobi. To be a weapon and tool for it's nation. However, Hibiki was not a servant to her nation. She was to be it's leader; and they to be her tools. Hours of training further drilled this ideal into her naïve mind, and though they believed to be fashioning an honorable ninja, they would be wrong. This course she was set on, lead Hibiki to crafting the Forbidden Technique she now uses. If she was the leader of the nation, she had to represent it with perfection. Leading to centuries worth of hunting down Shinobi that displayed the right to be among her collection. The brightest, the strongest, the fastest; the talented, and gifted. In these years, Hibiki eliminated 20 foes that deserved to be stored in the confines of her puppet's cores. Their souls to embody her creations, to power the engine of her magnificent weapons. They would stand beside her, to protect their Queen of Sands. In battle; verbally, in combat, or in the political stand, only those that deserve her recognition will gain the chance to be looked upon positively. If their value is of little, she will continue to see them as a pointless piece in the world. A boring existence that takes up the room of her mind. To those that gain her visage, those she has deemed rightful to be placed as an ally or foe, of which she has few, Hibiki places them on a higher place. To this, one will know her allies and enemies from those she has proclaimed 'squabble'. Though, deep in this admiration of others, Hibiki bares sadistic roots. Their talents, their ability to effect her deeply, will one day lead to their ascension or undoing. For the Puppeteer of Lost Souls, is always on the search for more vessels for her beautiful machines. Instructive, Hibiki is known for her guidance on the field and in gatherings. Always the one to stand up, bringing her knowledge and experience to the field. A tactical strategist, she implements detailed plans on infiltration, sabotage, and assault. Once inducted, she was the first to lay her cards on the table; to display her exemplary talents in fashioning blueprints for success. In economic control, for warfare. Background Child of the Sand King It was in the luxury of palace walls that a bloody newborn entered the world of Shinobi, into a world where things were in motion, and where destinies were preparing to unfold. For this squalling little child with tufted crimson hair, she was to play a part, to take the center stage. And here, she lay in her mother's arms, the wife of the . It was a tale of noble birth, perfect and umblemished. With highly involved Medical-nin, the process was a complete success. From here, Hibiki's life began. In the lap of luxury. Raised as an eloquent young girl, Hibiki's first years were solely tribute to a single purpose; making her parents lineage known. A celebratory event was held in the honor of the child's birth, and many occasions followed suite to favor her extravagant birthdays. With each year ticking bye, it was clear that the Daimyo had plans for her, lest he throw wanton attention to her. To other parties, schemers and plotters began working together. Devising a plan to remove, influence, or alter the course that this girl was drifting downward. Politics became entangled with the girl's life, and the threat against the Daimyo was alerted to him. Hibiki was a subject of intrigue, and a stumbling block for those seeking power. For this, in secret, the girl was flighted away. The Daimyo had evaluated the threat, and knew all too well the cost of his daughter. Wiser then those around him, and before him, he placed his daughter into the care of a Shinobi, a Puppeteer that had served as a loyal confident to the current Daimyo's family for years. Not as a bodyguard, but as a trusted ally - and spy. This confident, going by the name Yuma Tashu, would become Hibiki's caretaker. Taking her under his arm, he set out into the desert... to become lost and find refuge with other talented ninja. The likes of travelers, brigands, and nomads. From luxury... to a life spent under the hot sand in a wasteland. Nomadic Upbringing, Strings Attached Life with Yuma was not one of leisure, nor one of an exemplary noble. It was one where Hibiki had to face challenge, strife, and where life was ruled - by no rules. The very first day of her journey, once out of the sight of the Daimyo and his personal lands - she was given her load - a troublesome task concerning the Daimyo had given her much luggage, a 'neccesity' for the princess of the sands. Even to a girl like Hibiki, she knew the task wasn't fair. She was only a young girl, how was she to carry all this by herself? Wasn't that what Yuma was for? The mules were intended for service! But with Yuma's declaration that he would leave her to die out in the wilderness lest she chose her load carefully, she'd never be able to move forward in life. Being tied down by the past was no longer an option. - A lesson learned early. It was then and there that Hibiki left all her luggage, not a single bag picked up. Knowing that the journey was hard, she grabbed only a few select items, minimalizing her equipment, but ensuring her survival - except for one key token. A few small knives, specially crafted for her small hands as a child, a water canteen, a few loaves of bread, wire, and her favorite doll. A lofty wooden manikin. Out of all the things, Yuma knew that the daughter was as the Daimyo had said. "Bound for great things." But first, many trials awaited. With the girl by his side, they went into the darkest sands of the wastes, into the lands of outlaws and crime. A cesspit of scum and villainy like no other. A result of the previous Daimyo's tolerance - a necessity at the time, but now, it was just rot unnecessary. Arriving at one of the many dangerous nomadic villages, Hibiki found herself in the midst of criminals and filth. Assassins for hire, thieves on employ, and markets that sold only the sadistic of poisons and tools. It was perfect for raising a Kunoichi. Hibiki looked around, traveling to the center of the market with Yuma, where she found - dolls! And grown men and women with dolls? Hibiki had heard of their kind from her father - they had even performed shows for the Daimyo and her birthdays before. "Puppeteers" they were called, as she remembered even at a young age. The look on their faces revealed joy when they saw the girl in tow with Yuma. Yuma was an employer for the Puppeteer's Guild in another life - and now he had another for the ranks of the Guild. The daughter of the Daimyo himself, the greatest prize the Guild could be tasked with training. Whether for profit, or for leverage, it didn't matter. All that mattered to Yuma is that the ilk with their dolls would train the gem of the sands, and mold her into the Sand's deadliest Kunoichi. It was here, in these markets and cesspits that Hibiki found training and living. From a princess of the royal house, to a bandit that thrived in sin. To a young girl that knew better, it sure felt good. After all, it paid off being wicked. The Soul Binder In the years of her training, Hibiki reached her real turning point at the age of 10, to this point, she was tasked with attaining the features of a Kunoichi. Basics, neccesities, of which she flowed through easily. From there, the Guild tasked the young girl with creating dolls and equipment for the use of others. The child in the rough had little issue with this, with Yuma handling things as a makeshift weapons dealer, whatever she crafted would be for the bettering of the Guild, and anyone that wanted their business of course. It wasn't a difficult life; Yuma watching Hibiki toil away, he noticed something. She was infusing the puppets with her chakra, bit by bit she child casually transferred her energy into the dolls she so enjoyed making. While at first, this seemed nothing out of the ordinary, he inspected it closer. In her free time, Hibiki was taking the lessons she had learned from the Guild and himself, and applying it to her own private collection, growing steadily. She was crafting her own seals onto the dolls, her free time, while at first innocent and carefree, expected of her age - was revealing itself to be something much deeper. Hibiki Odorite was studying on Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and the art of seals. Engineering followed soon after that. To Yuma, the traits of the child appeared abnormal for one of her upbringing. He expected her to be lazy. But she wasn't. Hibiki had no friends in the midst of the Guild or the Markets. From the first day Yuma had taken her in, she was prepared for the future. A concept not many her age would reach until well into their teens. A Kunoichi - born for the task. In the shadows of her presumed privacy, Hibiki made puppets, at first for entertainment. But then - she realized the power that these dolls had. Make-shift weapons into make-shift soldiers. Perfect, without emotion or contradictory thought. They obeyed the user's every whim, to the extent of the effort put into the puppet. By every extent, the puppets were better then most Ninja in the child's mind. It was a thought seeded away, that would flourish and develop over the years. And it was why she began to place so much value in her creations, cherishing her toys and weapons as priceless gems. Fourth War, Involvement Love Found, Love Lost Change of Heart; Soul Discarded Queen of the Sands A Role to Play, Present Date Natural Skills Chakra Infusion Intelligence Cypher Abilities Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Fūinjutsu Puppet Mastery Spirit Infused Cores Seal Improvisions Puppets Automaton One Ai-Iki: (Mobile Unit) Adaptions Ten Primary Raito Karite: (Offensive Unit, Lightning) Kihaku Inugui: (Offensive-Mobile Unit) Hannya: (Offensive Unit, Scorch) Tensensha: (Defensive Unit, Chakra Absorption) Amatsu Gunjin: (Long Range Offensive Unit, Artillery) Gozu and Mezu: (Mobile Units, Space-time) Kyokotsu: (Mobile-Defensive Unit, Barriers) Ubume: (Defensive-Mobile Unit, Sensor) Yobuko: (Defensive-Offensive Unit, Copycat) Ten Alternates Hundun: (Support Unit, Dampener) Jiufeng: (Support Unit, Amplifier) Jiangshi: (Mobile-Offensive Unit, Regeneration) Luduan: (Defensive Unit, Aburame) Fusang: (Offensive Unit, Taijutsu) Shenlong: (Offensive Unit, Explosives) Taotie: (Defensive Unit, Chakra Flow) Dizang: (Mobile Unit, Weaponry) Nezha: (Offensive-Defensive Unit, Fuinjutsu) Zhu Rong: (Mobile Unit, Aquatic) Equipment Explosives Scrolls Relationships Quotes Trivia Concept Titles Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is A Category:Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Akatsuki Category:Sunagakure Category:Puppeteer Category:Characters